The Ice Kings Story
by Cinamon Stick
Summary: The hearbreaking tale of Simon Petrikov and Marceline. I have an idea: Leave a comment on how old you think I am. I promise it's nor to get a bunch of comments it's just that it would be interesting to see how old I seem to you guys. Winner decide next story!
1. Video Diaries

**Part 1: Video Diaries**

**February 14****th****, 1996**

"Hello my name is Simon Petrikov," I said to the camera lens.

"I never thought I could loose my mind. I had a good future ahead of me. A job, a house, and a fiancé made it all possible. Losing these things would surely destroy me. That was just what happened.

I was a scientist, the best of the 18th century. I uncovered so much, yet in the end it all amounted to nothing.

I found it in the Himalayas, a ruby incrusted crown, just like I had dreamed about. I took it back to my lab. I was finding the height of Everest, the tallest mountain in this region. I speculated it, this regal crown, putting it on my head.

The next thing I knew, my co-scientist, Henry, stared at me in horror. I was confused. What had happened? I still do not know. What I do know is that a week later, I was told to clear my office.

I took the crown with me, and it is my biggest regret.

Penny was very kind. We were still betrothed, and she didn't waver for a second when I told her what had happened.

We ended up in a small town beside the Himalayas, ironically.

She asked how I lost my job.

"I just put the crown on, the next thing I knew, Henry was on the floor." I sighed.

"Crown?" she implored.

"Just this I picked up," I said, jokingly putting it on my head.

Then things went dark, and I woke up to the sound of her screaming.

I was confused. What had I done?

She left the next day. I asked her repeatedly what had happened, but she just looked at me with such contempt. I to this day do not know what I said.

Years after she left, I had a job as a miner. It was gritty work, slow and unrewarding, but I stayed with it. I felt tied to these mountains, like some sort of destiny awaited me. Whatever harsh job came to pass, I took."

**March 4****th****, 2060**

I sat at the window as the camera whirred to life, and as I spoke, I stared down at my long, cold fingers.

"I am feeling the physical effects now. My skin, as you can see, is turning blue, my hair white. I have grown a beard and its growth is uncontrollable. This town has become a wreck, as this is the harshest winter it has had in years. I'm really scared."

**July 4****th****, 2102**

The cellar of my small cottage clicked to life, and I tossed back my snowy hair and stared into the red light.

"The bombs are everywhere. I can feel them hit the mountains and send snow down their faces. It hurts. I haven't aged, and should be an elderly man by now- a dead man. Everyone in town is dead. No one could escape because of the blizzard. I'm beginning to think . . . I caused this.

If someone just watch over me until I work through this labyrinth in my mind, and maybe Betty, my princess, will forgive me! Please forgive me" I wailed.

Then the camera ran out of battery, leaving me alone forever.


	2. Finding a Friend

The little girl, she's crying. I found her here, in the middle of an abandoned town. She sits in a heap of rubble, no more than five years old.

What is she doing here-all alone?

"Little Princess?" I call.

She's sobbing so hard, she's unreachable. Beyond sense, she just fingers a red bowtie and rocks herself, short black hair swinging around her pale face.

I reach her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Daddy!" she jumps up and looks at me through her tears.

Her face crumples, and so does she, sliding down like a wilting flower.

"Go away," she says bitterly, "I'm waiting for daddy,"

"There's no one her. I-"

"I'm waiting for Daddy!" she screeches.

I walk over to a toy shop, wondering what to do.

A little red teddy bears stares at me. I remember having one as a child. I reach down, raking the small thing, and walk over to the odd child. I hand her the small bear.

She stares at it for a moment, not comprehending. Then she hugs it tightly, burying her face in the mangled thing.

"What's your name, princess?"

"Marceline," she says, still fixated with the bear.

"Marceline? Will you come with me? I have food and blankets."

She stands up, assesses me for a moment, and grabs my hand.

"Mr. Simon?" Marceline asks.

"Yes?'

"What happened to Daddy?"

I glance down at her. She looks almost ten now.

"I don't know, Marcy,"

We walk through the rolling hills, witch are bright green, a rarity in this world of dust and smoke and rubble. The ruby crown banged against my side, a reminder of my mental state.

We've moved from what was Asia to Africa now. It's the only place in the world with living people now, though many are struck with radiation, and odd mutations.

It's confusing -raising a child -especially in scattered times like these. She's no normal child, I noticed that the second her eyes began to turn red, and her ears began to point. She won't tell me what these changes are.

"Look Marcy- the sun set."

She gazes at the orange light fading in the west for a while.

"Will you tell me more about the war, the one before the big one?" she asks.

"Yes, I say.

"One thousand years ago, there was a man called Adolph, and he wanted to be king. He led many people into a war that almost ended in a mushroom cloud, like the end of this last one. However, a place across a wide ocean stopped him, and it came to and end. They called that war World War Two.

"Does that mean there was a first war?"

"I don't know, Princess,"

We walked quietly for a while. She seemed to contemplate that for a while.

"We could call the big war World War Three then," she said finally. Smart child.

"Yes princess, we could. However, you know it wasn't won, It ended with an explosion, a mushroom cloud," I said.

"It was a mushroom war," she said.

"Yes, I suppose so,"

Then, six years later, she left.

"Simon?"

"Yes?" I growled. I sat at my keyboard, pecking the keys. She didn't understand -she was only sixteen- how hard it was to concentrate when my mind starts to spin with images of a frozen earth.

"I have to go," she said.

"Princess?"

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled.

Surprised by her anger, I turned, my blue robe swishing.

"I'm leaving, Simon," she said.

"Wha-"

"I can't explain. It . . . it's about Daddy," she said.

"Marceline!"

She turned. "Goodbye Simon,"

Then the crown took over my head, and everything went black.

And when I awoke, she was gone. It was like losing a daughter.

And now I'm lost in my mind, and the Ice King has taken over.


	3. Songs of Apology

have to finish the song. I have to, to get my little girl back. I knock on the door of the house.

"Yeah?" a voice answers.

"Marceline!"

Silence.

"What are you doing here?" she asks," I told you not to come here."

"Yes, I know. But I have to finish!" couldn't she see how important it was that I finish the song.- to get my little girl?

"Oh no," she says, opening the door a crack.

I take in her rumpled shirt and faded jeans.

"Marceline! I need to finish the song," I say, stepping around her.

A little crease forms between her eyebrows.

"Song?"

"Come on!" I plead with her.

She follows me into the small cottage.

Throwing the papers on her table, I begin to tell her what we need to do.

"It's here! It's all here, in these pages. We need to look, look at them!" I shove them toward her.

Hesitantly, she brushes her long hair back, exposing two marks on her neck.

"Marceline . . . what are those?" I ask.

"What? Oh, Si- Ice King, you know I got bitten."

"I don't understand," those marks- why are they there.

"Simon, you know I've been a vampire for ninehundred and eghty five years," there's something in her eyes. Is it pleading? Guilt? And who is she talking to? I thought I was the only one with the voices in my head.

"Who's Simon?"

She stares at me.

"You don't remember, do you?" she wispers.

"I remember Marceline! I really do! It's all in the pages- the pages!" doesn't she remember?

She looks at the pages.

"This is gibberish. You're wasting my time old man!" she says. Why is she crying?

"Marceline!"

"You're pitiful! I've like to help you, but I don't know if I can! Everytime I move, you follow me. Stop. If you're still there Simon, stop."

Then she gasps, she looks down at a photograph of a little girl.

"I told you, we need to finish the song!" I say.

"Did you wright this?"

"I think,"

She keeps looking at it.

"I'll go get the keyboard," I say finally.

She sighs, and follows me,

Ok, sing the words, and we'll finish the song," at last, I can finish the song.

I play out a slow tune, and her voice sings softly.

_"Marceline  
Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?  
That must be so confusing for a little girl  
And I know you you're going to need me here with you  
But, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too._

This magic keeps me alive  
But, it's making me crazy  
And, I need to save you  
But, who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me for whatever I do  
When I don't remember you.

Marceline  
I can feel myself slipping away  
I can't remember what it made me say.  
But, I remember that I saw you frown  
I swear it wasn't me it was the crown.

She stares at my crown.

This magic keeps me alive  
But, it's making me crazy  
And, I need to save you  
But, who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me for whatever I do  
When I don't remember you

The last lines are barely a whisper.

Please forgive me for whatever I do  
When I don't remember you"

She stares at me," Simon?" her voice is strangled.

"I had to finish the song," I said, and left.


End file.
